MollyxGil's children
Hey, this is an image of GilxMolly's future gen children. I colored over a picture of Molly and Gil together (just so some of you annoying people don't repeatively say it in the comments. :) Appearance Gil Jr- Gil Jr is a male guppy that looks like his dad with a camouflage fin exept he has Pink cow licked hair and brown eyes. Milly- Milly is a female guppy that looks like her mother exept with blue hair and blue eyes. Personalities Gil Jr- Gil Jr is very sweet and caring. He loves animals and is a really gentle, understanding guppy that barely ever gets mad. He is a Daddy's boy along with Milly. He later becomes the leader of the guppies like his mother was. He is very selfless, loyal, and always puts others before himself. He tends be a clutz at times, not as much as his sister and father though. He's a very social and friendly guppy. Milly- Milly is big hearted though and would always never want to hurt anything, anyone, everything nor everyone. stories they appeared in by me Battrastrophe The story of GJ by others songs/crossovers Trivia * Gil Jr has a mix between Gil, Molly, and Oona's personality while Milly is like her dad personality wise. * Gil Jr is brave like his father * Milly trips over Gil Jr's bat alott * Gil Jr has a bat that Goby gave him that he takes everywhere. * Despite they both are very close to thier father, Milly isntt as close to him as GJ is. * Milly has a crush on London * Gil Jr's love interest is Mia. He has a huge crush and her, even as a preschooler. He tends to get nervous around her as he grows, but he loves hanging out with her. * Rini tries to flirt with GJ, but he's scared of her. * Gil Jr's favorite Uncle is Goby and his favorite aunt is Oona. * Milly loves to hang around her aunt Deema and she can barely decide between Goby or Nonny but she and London are totally crushing but she really loves Nonny and loves to visit him. * Gil Jr calls Nonny U.N. * GJ has a sensitive nose, meaning he has a good sense of smell. Beware because that means if he inhales something he doesn't like he breaks out in a sneeze attack, but he does have allergies, Feathers and Dust. If he is even withrange of it he will break out in a sneeze attack. * GJ is prone to suggestion. * GJ is devoted to his father. * Milly can be fiery if you mess with her family, she also has a great amount of fiest. *GJ has separation anxiety * GJ is the most masculine guppy but he doesnt know. Even though he is masculine he's a massive teddy bear that loves everyone exept bullies. He is really against bullying. * GJ purrs like a kitten when he snores. * Milly loves to get dirty and can be a tomboy at times. * Milly is very close to both parents *Mia is GJ's crush. He loves Mia to bits, and is a softy for his family. *Milly is becomes a medic when she grows up, because she likes to work and help others. * GJ grows up to become a fire man. Voice Actors Young GJ: Jonathan Taylor Thomas (also played Simba in the lion king, singing and speaking voice.) Adult GJ: Micheal Buble (Singing voice only) Matthew Broderick (speaking voice only, also played adult Simba in the lion king) Young Milly: Naelee Rae (also played Tasha In Backyardigans talking voice only) Adult Milly: Katy Perry (Both singing and speaking voice) Fears Milly Like Her dad she is afraid of bees and bats and the dark. GJ Despite he's pretty brave he too has fears. He is afraid of needles, the dark, he is also afraid of Rini a bit due to her flirting but they are still good good good friends. Hes also afraid of letting down,his family and Mia�. Though Milly quickly get over her darkness fear at 9 GJ retains it until he turns 18. He's also deathly afraid of heights and is also very afraid of octopi and any weird looking fish. He is also scared of losing his family or his dog, Ginger. Hobbies GJ he loves to sing and is very good at it. His voice is golden and sometimes finds it uncontainable and often is a show stealer when it comes to music. He also has is experienced in the trumpets and trombones and any instrument that can play Jazz music as he named one of his kids Twang due to his love for Jazz, he can also play electric guitar as well and is a good public speaker. Milly Milly loves to song but isn't as good as her brother, still that never stops her. She is also a comedian and always cracks someone up, even unintentionally.